


Because I care, that’s why

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Lunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yuuri finds out about a bad habit of Victor’s and does something about it ;)Want to send me a domestic victuuri prompt? Come find me onTumblr!





	Because I care, that’s why

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Domestic Victuuri Week on Tumblr](https://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com)  
> Beta'ed by the fabulous [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com)

It started with a simple observation, made in an off-handed comment by Mila as Yuuri slid into his seat at his normal table in the rink cafeteria. Rink food wasn’t the best so Yuuri had gotten into the habit of packing his lunch, along with Victor’s, on the days when their break times allowed them to share the midday meal. On off days and separate practice days, they each fended for themselves, coming together to enjoy dinner cooked by whichever one arrived home first. It was a easy system that had developed without effort and Yuuri hadn’t put much thought into it. 

Until Mila had patted him on the shoulder, fondly watching him unpack the shared bento box. “Another reason you’re good for him,” she quipped, nodding towards Victor who was filling their water bottles at the filling station, “he actually eats lunch with you around.” 

By the time Yuuri’s confusion set in, Mila had headed across the room to harass Yurio and Victor was plopping down next to him, making adorably excited noises at the spread in front of them. Deciding to file it away as a subject for another day, Yuuri settled into his lunch with Victor, trying to push Mila’s comments out of his mind. 

The effort didn’t last. The thought that Victor didn’t stop to eat when Yuuri wasn’t there to encourage it was nagging in his mind as he trudged into his afternoon session with Lilia. Stretching onto the bar next to Yurio, Yuuri tried to sound casual as he attempted to pick the youngster’s brain on the subject. 

“He doesn’t stop,” Yurio rolled his eyes, resting his forehead against his knee, ankle braced against the bar, “he is like a machine. It’s a little better since you came around, but if you aren’t here, he doesn’t stop.” 

There was a hint of something Yuuri couldn’t place in Yurio’s voice, possibly jealousy, except there was a trace of concern through his words. Biting his lip, Yuuri resisted the urge to thank Yurio for the information, knowing that he had to survive two hours in a confined space and didn’t need irrational wrath thrown at him for every minute. 

The wheels in Yuuri’s head continued to turn as he watched Victor plate dinner that night. He wanted to question Victor about his missed meals, but he knew better. Victor was even better than Yuuri at deflecting subjects he didn’t want to discuss, and Yuuri knew without broaching the topic that it would be better to take the matter into his own hands. 

Three days later, Victor walked into the kitchen prepared to head to the rink while Yuuri still snored quietly in their bed. Opening the door to the fridge to pull a yogurt out, Victor spotted a container he didn’t recognize. Curiosity peaked, he pulled the metal bullet cylinder from the fridge, laughing when he realized there were tiny poodles decorating the outside. Pulling the post-it note from the metal, he read Yuuri’s careful handwriting out loud. 

_“This is your lunch-without-Yuuri container. Inside there are 3 layers of food, guaranteed to help you refuel. Love you, Yuuri.”_

Victor’s eyes watered as he rolled the container between his hands. He wasn’t sure who had ratted him out, but it was obvious that Yuuri had been clued in by someone at the rink. He couldn’t even find the motivation to be mad, his heart squeezing with the feeling of love from the gesture. Grinning as he slipped the container in his bag, Victor returned to the fridge to pull out his own ingredients. 

An hour later when Yuuri stumbled toward the fridge, sleepily in search of food, his heart flipped over as he spotted the glass with layers of fruit, yogurt and granola. Laughing as he pulled it from the fridge, Yuuri grinned at the note attached. 

_My Yuuri, thank you for caring. All my love, Vitya._


End file.
